The Southern Fire
The Southern Fire is a spin-off story of the Gondorian plotline centered around the southern lands of Gondor and the goings on in this region. The Southern Fire storyline follows the Point of View of three humans, an elf, a Taunken, a dward, and a Tauren of whom all describe the situation in the southern fief of gondor which seen by most as a peaceful inimportant region is actually shown to be deterioting due to the encroachment of many hostile forces into the region. The Southern Fire deals with the stories of seven characters starting with Maethor Saelrillian of whom is a Ranger of Druwaith and must deal with the sitatuation in the Druwaith Forest. The second character is Vlue-Rostin Wilwarin of whom stands as the Arch-Prince of the Realm of Anorian making him the most powerful human in soutehern Gondor, but one also heavily troubled in love. The third character is Luithrien Teregost of whom stands as the young Lady of House Teregost of whom must deal with becoming the heir to her house following the events of her chapters. The fourth character is the Sindari Elf Armelar Shieldfeather of whom continues to rule over the High Forest colony within Druwaith Forest and must deal with the first true threat to the survival of his people with the coming of the Trolloc, and Harpies into the forest. The fifth character is Perith Stormhoof of whom is the leader of the Stormhoof Clan which he must lead to survival following their defeat by the forces of the Trolloc and subsequent fleeing of their homelands. The sixth character is Duledon Ironmantle of whom is the prince of the lost Dwarven Hold of Karak Ital and now living within the Dwarven Hold of Karak Ghonn he fights against the expanding control of the Skaven Under Empire. The final character is the Tauren Kahug Lonedream of whom is the younger brother to the heir of the Tauren nation of the United Clans of Mulgore, and is the commander of the Tauren crusade into the Druwaith Forest and lands east of this. POV Characters The Southern Fire storyline follows the Point of View of three humans, an elf, and a Tauren of whom all describe the situation in the southern fief of gondor which seen by most as a peaceful unimportant region is actually shown to be deteriorating due to the encroachment of many hostile forces into the region. Plot Summary Chapter 1 Maethor Saelrillian is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he rides on the road northward towards Minus Tirith alongside several other young nobles including Tristillian Mestigost, and Grehliz Orelitin of whom are also going to Minus Tirith to become squires. Arriving at Minus Tirith they are brought before the man who will be their knight in the form of Tar-Yaelen Elessar and this first meeting is rather frosty as Yaelen reveals that he was forced to take them on as squires and is less then happy about having to leave the front in order to shepherd around some noble sons. After this frosty meeting the five squires are taking to the fourth tier of Minas Tirith where they are to stay at the estate of House Elessar in a room above the gatehouse and this moving in is assisted by Tar-Vislen Elessar, and Ar-Halenia Elessar two of the children of Yaelen and during this moving in Halenia and Maethor come to find themselves alone one of the rooms attached to the gatehouse and talk for some time before Vislen arrives and shepherds his sister away. Characters Introduced= *Tristillian Mestigost *Grehliz Orelitin *Tar-Yaelen Elessar *Tar-Vislen Elessar *Ar-Halenia Elessar |-|Places Introduced= *Minus Tirith |-|Groups Introduced= *House Elessar Chapter 2 Vlu-Roston Wilwarin is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he sits at the throne of Anorian where he listens to lords tell him grievences they have in their respective regions of his realm which he is shown to be the Arch-Prince of the Realm of Anorian. Following his duties as the Arch-Prince of Anorian he walks out of the court with his wife on his arm as well as his son Aerenian and his sons wife Faelian where the group travels to their personal estate and has a happy dinner together. The following day Roston's sister arrives with a small force from the county of southern Anoria with her son and the two siblings spend time together riding west of the capital accompanied by the prince's guard but despite their presence the two siblings who were once inseparable find a nice routine again as Nineth discusses her sadness following the death of her husband. Roston sadly bids goodbye to his wife as he leaves for the Shire while accompanied by his son, sister and nephew and riding down the road his son and nephew spend time together growing close as they ride towards the Shire. Arriving at the border with the Shire they are met on the road by several hobbit soldiers of whom seeing who he is escort him down the road towards the Shire capital of Hobbiton where they would meet with the hobbit Thain Samwise Gamgee to discuss different matters in the Shire. Arriving at Hobbiton they are surpised by a massive fireworks display led by the Hobbits and his sister the Istari Aru-Estrien Wilwarin and at the sight of Estrien the three siblings all hug as it has been many years since they were all together. He wakes in the middle of the night and leaves his sister with a kiss to her forhead, and when this wakes her she remarks to him to stay and as the conversation between them continues it becomes clear that he is going to visit the girl he thought about during their ride to the Shire in the form of Ar-Sellia Falassian. The chapter ends with Roston and Sellia being interupted from sleeping together again by Ol-Liriion Darariel of whom tells him that the Thain of the shire has arrived and is prepared to meet with Roston and to her suprise he asks that Sellia accompany him into the meeting. Characters Introduced= *Vur-Tellia Wilwarin *Tur-Aerenian Wilwarin *Aru-Faelian Wilwarin *Aru-Nineth Wilwarin *Teri-Roston Orcholdor *Aru-Estrien Wilwarin *Ar-Sellia Falassian *Ol-Liriion Darariel |-|Places Introduced= *Anorian |-|Groups Introduced= *Realm of Anorian *Gondorian Istari Chapter 3 Luithrien Teregost is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Luithrien gets onto a boat alongside her brother Vehlin Teregost, and father Tristin of whom discuss with her how exciting it will be for the family to go to Europe revealing that she was on Atlantis. Saying goodbye to several of her friends of whom would be staying with their families on Atlantis she cries below deck over missing her friends and going to Europe where she will not noone anyone other then her family. Chapter 4 Armelar Shieldfeather is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he steps onto the boat alongside his sister Emelea Shieldfeather, and brother Haellorn Shieldfeather as they follow their father Hemanul Shieldfeather and people during the Sindari Exodus of Ulthuan. Travelling on the boat across they are blown off course forcing them to land far south of where they were meant too, and damage to most of the ships forces them to move by land north where they find the main Sindar Force has already moved on, and they follow the path left behind by the main force. Travelling across France they eventually follow the Sindari path through the Lucernian pass where they make there way through the Valley of Lucerne in order continue this path. Reaching the area of current day Castamere they are pushed southward by Spiders of whom continue to harass them going ever southward until they reach a vast lake of which they name Lake Liu'ople, but eventualy becomes Lake Rhunian. Reaching the lake they fortify themselves along the coast forming the Sindari colony of Lindelier of which is led by his brother of whom remains behind at Lindelier with his wife and child while the larger group hundreds strong crosses Lake Rhunian in small boats where after days of paddling across the lake they reach the other side and the Druwaith Forest which at this point stretches all the way north to the lake itself. The chapter ends with the tired, and hungry Sindari Elves coming to rest deep into the forest of Druwaith where the Shieldfeathers sleep against a tree together with Hemanul revealing they may have to stop as the trail of Malfurion Stormrage is all but gone, and falling asleep there sleeping is stopped by the arrival of heavily armed and armored Dwarves. Characters Introduced= *Hemanul Shieldfeather *Emelea Shieldfeather *Haellorn Shieldfeather |-|Places Introduced= *Lindelier |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 5 Kahug Lonedream is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 6 Duledon Ironmantle is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he stands at a walkway leading to the peak of Karaz-D-Izdark where he is walking towards with his father and brother in order to see what is happening with what they describe as a massive tower nearing completion by the humans of Kavzar. Chapter 7 Perith Stormhoof is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 8 Maethor Saelrillian is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he has grown used to Minus Tirith and has become quite anamored by Ar-Halenia Elessar in a match he writes home to his father about, and his father pushes him to try and gain a romance with her. Chapter 9 Vlu-Roston Wilwarin is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter the chapter ends with Roston and his sister Characters Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 10 Luithrien Teregost is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Luithrien is shown to be gaining influence at the court of Tornost and alongside her brother, and now several half siblings her family is at the peak of their influence and power. Chapter 11 Armelar Shieldfeather is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he bolts to his feet but finds the situation is not to their advantage as despite having hudreds of Sindar Elves in their force they appear surrounded by the Dwarves, but before violence can begin a loud voice yells out in a crude dwarven understanding of Elvish looking for the Elven leader. Armelar watches as his father calls out that he is the leader, and then several even more armored Dwarves appear surrounding a larger then usual Dwarf beggining a conversation between Hemanul, and the Dwarven Lord Kramor Highbrow of whom reveals himself to be the prince of the nearbye Dwarven Hold of Karak Zhonn and says they have been following the Elves for some time and want to know what there purpose is considering the last time Elves were in this area was during the War of Vengeance. Following the departure of the Dwarves Armelar oversees the construction of the city of Lindon while his father leaves for High Forest following the discovery of the messengers finding the main force. During this chapter he gets closer to Haflia Dawnclouds of whom he has been promised to for nearly his entire life but he never really got to know her because he was always shy, and she always seemed so serene, but here in the forest she confronts him on ignoring her and refuses to be ignored anymore. Characters Introduced= *Haflia Dawnclouds *Kramor Highbrow |-|Places Introduced= *Karak Zhonn *Lindon |-|Groups Introduced= *Realm of Lindon *Kingdom of Zhonn Chapter 12 Kahug Lonedream is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 13 Duledon Ironmantle is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he The chapter ends with Duledon retreating from Karaz-D-Izdark with his father and hundreds of the survivors from Karaz-D-Izdark making their way northward away from the fallen capital of the Empire of Ital. Chapter 14 Perith Stormhoof is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 15 Maethor Saelrillian is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he prepares to leave Minas Tirith on his errentry quest when Halenia enters the room and shocked that she is here despite her father commanding her to not see Maethor again he ignores his feeling of loyalty to Yaelen and the two kiss which causes the other squires to leave the room. Continueing to kiss both seem to understand that Maethor may not return and despite knowing the consquences the two sleep together but following this and before anything can really be said between the two she is forced to hide when Vislen is spotted by Tristillian and when Vislen arrives Maethor is forced to leave without saying anything to Halenia. Maethor and the other squires of Tar-Yaelen Elessar would be led by Yaelen into the Realm of Anorian where they would be tasked with assisting the people of Anorian as their quest and arriving in the city of Anorian Yaelen left them with no direction other then the people they had been tasked with helping and thus with their quest at hand they left Anorian for southern Anorian. Chapter 16 Vlu-Roston Wilwarin is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 17 Luithrien Teregost is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 18 Armelar Shieldfeather is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he wanders the northern section of the Forest of Druwaith of which at this point is implied to reach near the northern reaches of where Tir Ethrod would eventually be, and while leading a group of Druids, and Sentinels there they see the arrival of a large number of ships they know to be Numenorians of whom they follow out of the forest and find them constructing a massive city of which is said to be constructed on both sides of the river leading to the reader knowing it is Osgiliath they are watching being constructed. Meeting with a large group of Sentinels from Lindon led by Inina Shieldflower - of whom he is revealed to have become very close friends with in the generations since the previous chapter - they move back south due to Inina telling Armelar about a large attack of Harpies on the western Druwaith allies of Lindon in the form of the Major Characters Introduced= *Haflia Dawnclouds |-|Minor Characters Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= *Lindon |-|Groups Introduced= *Realm of Lindon Chapter 19 Kahug Lonedream is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 20 Duledon Ironmantle is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 21 Perith Stormhoof is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Category:Story